忘れ物 (Things Left Behind)
by nerdnproud
Summary: [Angst/Family] (Story Idea #1) Kiyoshi was in peace, serenity, because his older twin was by his side. Sasori, his older brother, was his rock that stabled his mentality. From the loss of their parents they were separated. What were they going to do now? (One-shot, request for continuation. Sasori x Little!Brother!OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Things might/will be short, so don't get butthurt. I'm busy.**

 **Prolouge**

"Nii-san." Kiyoshi, the red haired seven years old, muttered and opened the door to his workshop. "Can I come in?" He asked, and peeked at his brother who was sitting in in his chair, working on a new project.

Sasori, chuunin of age 13, turned his head to see his little brother peeking at him from his door. "Yoshi." He muttered and nodded with a faint smile.

"Thank you," Kiyoshi said. He then brought out a wooden stool to sit on while he watched his brother work, quietly. He turned around and shut the door, to bring no disturbance to his brother's study.

Kiyoshi brought the stool close to his brother's desk and watched Sasori write serums and formulas for his puppets. Sasori wildly wrote on paper and threw some away, maybe even keeping some in his drawer. While he was doing this, Kiyoshi watched silently, knowing his brother was concentrated.

After some time of doing the same thing, writing paper, Kiyoshi had fallen asleep. Sasori hadn't noticed after some time, but finally realized it was late and his brother sleeping.

He sighed and smiled. Sasori picked up Kiyoshi and brought him into their room, next door to his study. He lay his little brother down onto the soft mattress and pulled his sheets up to his neck. He kissed his forehead silently and tucked himself into his own bed and smiled a little before falling into a deep slumber.

He was in peace, serenity, because his sibling was by his side. Even though they were quiet, they always stood by each other. Because they were each other's rock—a rock that stabled their sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things might/will be short, so don't get butthurt. I'm busy.**

 **Chapter Two:**

"Kiyoshi." Sasori called out to the little red head. The little boy didn't stir even one bit. "Wake up." When Kiyoshi didn't even move, Sasori resorted to his next plan.

He walked out of the room and brought out a cup of water. Wincing, he brought down the cup of water onto his little brother. Abruptly, Kiyoshi jumped from his bed. He looked at the evil person who had poured ice-cold water on him and his bed. "Sasori-nii!" He yelled and pounced at his older brother.

He turned his hands to little balls of fists and repeatedly punched his brother in the stomach. Sasori looked down at his little brother with boredom, "...that all you got?"

Kiyoshi put more power into his hits, but it didn't even faze Sasori. Suddenly a hand, bigger than his own, pulled him off of his older brother. Kiyoshi grumbled, but then smiled a bit to show off his happiness of having such a unique morning.

Sasori chuckled and ruffled Kiyoshi's hair, "come on. It's time to get ready for school." The said little boy grumbled and stomped to get ready. Sasori looked at the little boy's back and shook his head, "I swear."

* * *

Sasori looked at the pan with intense eyes. He switched his gaze to the cookbook that was in his hands. He twitched, his temper reaching his limit because he could not understand the simple instructions.

"Nii-san?" A small voice came from the entrance of the kitchen. Sasori turned and examined his little brother.

Kiyoshi wore a long sleeve black shirt with some grey khakis, he completed his look with his blue ninja shoes. It was simple really; the two brothers hated being the center of attention so they chose dark simple colors so they could blend in with the crowd. However, they couldn't because of their distinct feature of stone cold grey (or for Sasori, grey with a hint of brown) eyes and red hair.

"What are you doing?" Kiyoshi plainly asked his (idiotic) older brother. Sasori twitched again, "cooking," he answered in a heavy tone. Kiyoshi smirked, "but you can't cook."

Sasori brought down the cookbook and lightly slammed it behind his brother's head. Kiyoshi grew a tick mark on his forehead, "give me that cookbook," he snapped at the other redhead.

Sasori reluctantly gave his mini-me the cookbook and flipped to the page he wanted to cook, "there." Kiyoshi looked at the simple recipe with wide eyes. "You want eggs?" He yelled, "It's so simple!"

Sasori shook his head, "look at the recipe closely." Kiyoshi did as he said and leaned in closer to the book, he squinted and the words.

Step 1:

Boil hot water on stove.

Step 2:

Put _ eggs, with original shell still on, in the hot wa-

His face being slammed into the book interrupted him. He turned around and saw his jerk of a brother laughing at him quietly. "Hey!" He yelled, "baka!"

"Gomen," Sasori said with the straightest face in history, his normal face. As much as Kiyoshi wanted to hit his brother back, he forgave him. "Whatever…" He muttered, and continued to make the eggs.

Sasori walked back to his dining chair, and checked the time on the clock on the wall, "we've got and hour left till you go to school," he muttered the time to Kiyoshi. He received a nod.

Kiyoshi silently boiled hit pot of water on the stove. After it was done, he added the five eggs to the boiled water. He left the dish to cook on his own, but didn't turn his back to look at his brother just yet.

"Nii-san. When are mother and father coming back home?" He asked, forlornly.

Sasori looked at his hands with longing deep in his eyes, "they'll come soon Kiyoshi…" To hide his sadness from his brother, he looked up and smiled "and they'll bring back lots of presents for us, okay?"

"Hmm," Kiyoshi hummed, "they better."

The two brothers finished their breakfast and left the house with drowsy eyes. "Kiyoshi, walk home today, okay? The Kazekage called me. Be safe, got it?" Sasori ordered his brother. Kiyoshi looked up at his brother and nodded, "uh huh!"

"Bye Yoshi. I love you," Sasori bid his goodbye and walked the opposite direction Kiyoshi was heading towards at. "Bye, Nii-san," Kiyoshi muttered, "I love you."

With this left, both red heads soon walked away to their destinations. One went to school, while the other was following orders as a ninja.

* * *

On his way too school, Kiyoshi looked at the scene around him. It was the usual, domes made of sand, dusty breezes, and a minimum amount of trees.

The domes of sand were structured to look like rocks stacked up together, which in the inside was an actual building that was as tall was it looked. Small shops littered the area every here in there, which was very unusual for other villages.

A long lock of hair fell down onto his face, which constantly bothered Kiyoshi. He blew the irritating piece of red hair away, snapping him back to his thoughts. After dealing with the bothersome hair, he noticed that he had arrived at his academy.

"Oh no…" he sighed, dreading the worst. He hated going to school sometimes. It limited his time with his brother and he didn't really like to socialize with people.

He entered the rusty school gates and entered another block of sand. Kiyoshi gazed at the staircase that he was supposed to walk up, one of the things he dreaded doing. But, reluctantly, he dragged his feet up the stairs.

After climbing the devil's creation, Kiyoshi gazed at the wooden door in front of him with disinterest. Slowly, he pushed the door and entered his classroom, for seven year olds.

Daichi-sensei, who was teaching his class about the fundamentals of Chakra, was interrupted by a squeak of his door. There, out came a late red head. Kiyoshi, the brother of the most famous Sasori.

"Kiyoshi, how nice of you to come in class late, like always," Daichi greeted him sarcastically. Kiyoshi closed the door loudly, "it's great you wanted me here, but I didn't have a choice to come here." The teacher twitched at his student's reply.

The class looked at the two with clear amusement in their eyes. They, like Kiyoshi, were always bored during Daichi-sensei's lectures or…lessons. So, Kiyoshi always made up for their boredom.

"Just get back to your seat, Kiyoshi. You're giving me a headache," Daichi rubbed his temples. "I should really retire," he muttered. Daichi picked up his book, and resumed the lesson (once Kiyoshi was back in his seat.)

"…. What is chakra and what does it do, Kiyoshi?" Daichi picked Kiyoshi for his Chakra lesson. The said lad, who had not been paying attention, snapped his head to look at the teacher with uncertainty. "It's… a big pool that's in your body. It can be used for various jutsus, only if it's concentrated or manifested in big amounts…" Kiyoshi answered the question with doubt and scratched the back of his head.

Daichi nodded his head, "that is… almost correct Kiyoshi, Chakra is used for various jutsus only if it's concentrated or manifested—but Chakra is a concentrated combination of physical and spiritual energies that is pooled inside of your body…" he trailed off, talking about another topic that Kiyoshi had no motivation whatsoever to concentrate on.

Kiyoshi's mind wandered off in its own as he looked out the window. He pictured various images of his parents, brother, and him. They cared for him and his brother like fine china, expressing their love for them in every moment. But they were sent on a mission.

Kiyoshi's parents were gone for more than three months, and he was getting anxiety every day—causing him to stress. But his brother comforted him, even if it meant picking on him or giving him a hug—something he rarely does to others, which made him feel special.

"Okay! Goodbye class, I'll see you tomorrow," Daichi told the class with a wave. Sasori jumped in surprise on his chair. He questioned himself class is over? I couldn't have been daydreaming for that long, he thought.

He checked the time. 2:30 pm. He was wrong, school lasted till 9:30 am to 2:30 pm. "I wonder if Sasori's at home yet…" he muttered to himself and collected his books in his bag.

"K-Kiyoshi..." A shy feminine voice was heard. The red haired boy looked up. A little girl with sandy brown hair and a normal school girl outfit had pink dusted on her cheeks. Whenever Kiyoshi looked at her in the eye, she averted her look.

"Yes?" His raspy, but deep voice, made her look down even more. "Um... I... really.." She stumbled on her own words, Kiyoshi grew confused and wanting her to get over with it already. He looked behind her and saw a crowd of girls giggling. "I really like you!" She yelled and grew red.

Kiyoshi grew wide eyes, "Um..." He was at a loss for words. He wasn't used to being confessed to, he had no idea how to respond! "I..." Kiyoshi trailed off and looked at anything other than the girl who was confessed to him.

"Wow, look at that!" He pointed to the window, the girl quickly snapped her head towards that direction. With that said, Kiyoshi bolted. His classmates that were in the classroom still looked at him with shock.

The rejected girl sulked, "maybe he'll answer tomorrow..."

* * *

Kiyoshi ran past the shops, towers, and homes to find his brother. He looked everywhere he turned, hoping his brother would turn up. Fearing the worst, he turned right again.

But hope had flickered in his eyes as he spotted his twin. He ran straight toward the red-head, who had no idea what was aiming towards at him. Like a bullet, he zoomed straight forward and tackled Sasori. Sasori widened his eyes and choked.

People who passed by watched the scene with shock. Both brothers, who were attached, rolled about six times and ended up hitting a wall. A wall of sand.

The kazekage was not amused. He was out solving a matter two business men had caused, and ended up almost being rolled on. He growled, raising up a wall of sand that blocked him from being hit.

Sasori and Kiyoshi groaned. The impact from the wall of san- Wait sand?

Both brothers immediately bowed down to their leader, who was glaring at them with disinterest. "We apologize Kazekage-sama!" They both shouted in sync. The said man shooed them away and walked towards his current situation.

Sasori let out a sigh of relief, and turned to scold his brother, "Kiyoshi! Do you know how bad that could've ended up?" Kiyoshi slowly nodded, "gomen.. nii-san." His older brother shook his head and stood up, offering a hand to his younger twin-to which he gladly accepted.

"What caused you to run all the way over here for? I was walking home." Sasori questioned his little brother, as they both walked to their house. "Um... at school today.. a girl confessed to me," Kiyoshi started, "and I ran."

Sasori broke out laughing. Who would be crazy enough to fall for his little brother? And why did Kiyoshi run away? His situation was absurd. "Why didn't you just say no?" He chortled.

"I was scared," Kiyoshi replied.

"The great Kiyoshi was scared?! This is great!"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"No I don't."

"You do."

"I don't"

"Don't lie."

"...I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

 **"The power of copy/paste is unstoppable."**

 **Okay, soooo guyz. I wanted to add some fluff before everyone dies. Just sayin.**

 **Q.1:**

 **Who is Kiyoshi's crush?**

 **Hint: It starts with _N_.**

 **-A/N**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things might/will be short, so don't get butthurt. I'm busy.**

 **Q. 1 answer:**

 **Riomi-senpai, to my first reviewer in the past few hours that I published this, have you ever considered the word: "nobody/nothing?**

 **Thanks for reviewing though, :P**

 **-A/N**

 **Chapter Three:**

Both boys were were flushed red and had quick heart beats. Both boys gazed into each others eyes fiercely. Trickles of sweat ran down Kiyoshi's forehead, and he motioned his head, urging his enemy to submerge into loss.

Finally, Sasori let go of his breath he was holding. "Fine you win," he scowled at his triumphant little brother. "Yes! I finally won!" Kiyoshi yelled, citizens looked at him weirdly.

Currently, both boys were out in a local shop to fill their empty bellies. The first thing they thought of was Dango, when they entered the shop. Dango was rarely sold in Suna, so they both took the chance to eat it whenever it was sold. But... when they food came, they didn't necessarily share it.

 _"Oops. I didn't bring my cash with me," Kiyoshi slyly looked at his older brother and urged him to buy the dango. Sasori grew a tick mark, twitiching every few seconds. Kiyoshi knew how to get on his brother's nerves, and money was one of his problems. Sasori hated to waste his money on anything._

 _How about taking all of the Dango for myself, Sasori mischievously thought. "Fine," Sasori easily let out. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, he had never expected this type of answer. "Okay..."_

 _Sasori went up to the register and ordered three plates of Dango, and handed **his** money. His younger brother seated himself in a booth, observing his brother's moves for any mischief. _

_The older brother walked back to his brother with three plates of Dango, "Let's play a game."_

 _"What kind of game?" Kiyoshi questioned his brother with doubting eyes._

 _"Staring Contest."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"All of the dango."_

 _Kiyoshi knew it, his brother was up to something. "You little," he scowled. Sasori smirked, "contest starts in.."_

 _1,"_

 _Kiyoshi blinked his eyes five times._

 _"2,"_

 _Sasori closed his eyes._

 _"3."_

 _Both boys snapped their eyes opened and stared at each other's eyes with fury._

"I get all the dango!" Kiyoshi cheered, Sasori sulked in his seat. His younger brother stared at his brother's sulking form and pushed a plate to him, "you payes," he stubbornly said to him.

Sasori grinned and ruffled Kiyoshi's hair, "hey! It takes a long time to comb this beautiful hair!" His older brother rolled his eyes, "sure. Like you even care about your own look. You look like a piece of crap right now."

His younger brother shrugged, "true." And with that said, both brother's began to eat.

* * *

The two red heads entered their rackety-but very stable- home with laziness. Kiyoshi quickly dropped when they had first stepped into the house, and crawled to their room-looking like a worm.

Sasori was a normal person, so he walked to his room-but not before locking the front door. Like they had both done this routine over and over again, they had got in bed in sync and yelled a "good night!" before sleeping. Life truly was peaceful.

While sleeping, Sasori had a dream. This was confusing because he hadn't had a dream for years now, but accepted the dream with doubt. Like his mother always said, "dreams pave their way into the future."

 _Sasori looked at the screen with indifference, flashes of images stained the screen. Some were of Sasori and Kiyoshi messing around, his family, and his grandmother Chiyo. It was reflecting his past, he had observed._

 _The images were changing. Kiyoshi crying. Puppets of his parents. Chiyo's stonecold gaze. A crossed out Suna headband. Red clouds. A puppet of himself, dead._

 _Sasori clutched his head, the images swirling in his head-hurting him. Blasting him with powerful emotions he couldn't express. "Stop!" He screamed. He bawled his eyes out, "make it stop!" He cursed whoever did this to him._

"STOP!" He woke up to the face of his tired, but worried, little brother. "Nii-san.." He mumbled, laying Sasori back down onto his bed. Sasori's crazed eyes calmed down into his regular narrowed eyes.

Kiyoshi said nothing, but slipped into his brother's bed, and held onto his brother. Sasori fell into the embrace of the little red head and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A loud knock was heard from the door of the two brother's house. Sasori woke up to that noise and saw his little brother by his side. He checked the time from the front bangs of his blazing red hair. "10:00 am... he skipped school, again," he mumbled.

He got up from his bed, carefully putting a blanket on his brother's sleeping form. He checked his pajamas to see if he was presentable. All good, he thought. With slow steps, he opened the door.

A suna ninja looked at him with pity, "Kazekage-sama called for you." His voice was firm, but he avoided Sasori's eyes. The red head nodded his head, "I'll be there right away.

 **It was short, oops. :#**


End file.
